


Take My Breath Away

by TheNameIsBritney



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, Hiking, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 06:23:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15858015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNameIsBritney/pseuds/TheNameIsBritney
Summary: Fic exchange prompt for @howdoesonewritethings! “This is it. I’m going to die here.” “We’ve literally been walking for 20 minutes.”High School/Human AU: Roman invites Virgil on a hike. Virgil says yes despite hating hiking because…well, you can probably guess why.





	Take My Breath Away

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY FIC EXCHANGE @howdoesonewritethings!! I hope this is what you had in mind for your prompt <3 
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy this!! 
> 
> Kudos and comments are always appreciated!! 
> 
> \- Brit xx

“This is it. I’m going to die here.” Virgil panted, his mouth set in a deep frown as he walked alongside Roman, his hands shoved deep in his hoodie pockets.

“We’ve literally been walking for 20 minutes.” Roman replied. He looked at Virgil whose face was flushed with exertion and he smiled. “We’re almost there! Just a little longer. I promise it’s worth it.”

Virgil grumbled in response but didn’t stop walking. Why on earth had he decided to wear his favourite hoodie on a hike? Why had he agreed to go on this hike in the first place?

Virgil looked over at Roman who was taking a picture of the view of their city. His hair was still  _perfect_  even after an hour of walking up a hill and through tons of trees. His cheeks were slightly pink but he was grinning like nothing could upset him. In that moment, Virgil remembered why he said yes.

Because he was a giant gay disaster.

Virgil had had a crush on Roman since freshman year of high school and it hadn’t been until junior year that they’d become friends. They got assigned to sit next to each other in AP Psychology and had began talking about theatre. Virgil knew Roman was in the drama club and he too had a certain affinity for plays and musicals.

Sooner or later, Virgil and Roman were talking and texting everyday. Virgil even considered Roman one of his best friends but…the crush still lingered at the back of his mind.

And  _maybe_ last weekRoman had shown Virgil a picture he’d taken during his last hike. And  _maybe_  Virgil had said something along the lines of “Wow, that’s beautiful. I wish I could see it in person.” And  _maybe_ Roman offered to take him to the Peak where he’d taken the picture.

And  _maybe_  Virgil had said yes, despite hating hiking and anything to do with sports, just because…he wanted to spend time with Roman.

It was safe to say that Virgil Gregory Alexander was…a disaster.

“Ready to keep going?” Roman asked, putting his phone back into his pocket and turning to face Virgil. He smiled and Virgil felt his heart fall out of his chest.

 _No._ “Yeah, totally!” Virgil mustered up a smile and began to follow Roman as they continued their walk.

Roman looked back at Virgil who seemed to be struggling as they continued their hike. He bit his lip. This was certainly not what he’d had in mind for their first…date? Was this a date? Roman didn’t even know, and to be honest he’d been to scared to ask.

“Do you need any help, Virgil? I could carry your bag for you.” Roman offered, walking over to Virgil and lifting his bag off of his back.

“What? No, no, I’m fine, Ro.” Virgil said, though he was helpless to resist as Roman swung his backpack over his chest. Roman smirked.

“…Ro?”

Virgil blanched, eyes wide and cheeks flushed. He hoped Roman chocked it up to exertion.

“Uh…i-it just slipped out, I’m sorry-“

“Virgil!” Roman cut in gently, placing a hand on Virgil’s bicep gently. “Don’t apologize. I like it. It’s cute.” And with that, Roman winked and turned back around, continuing their walk.

Virgil stood stock still, mouth agape and face flushed. Roman had just winked at him. And said that his accidental nickname was… _cute._

Virgil felt a smile trying to inch it’s way onto his lips but he tried to keep it down. Besides, it probably didn’t mean anything…right? Virgil decided not to dwell on it, following Roman instead. Despite the exercise part of hiking, Virgil was having a pretty good time. He’d gotten some great pictures for his photography Tumblr page and…he did enjoy spending some quality time with Roman.

“So, um…you go hiking often?” Virgil asked once he’d caught up with Roman. Roman smiled and nodded. 

“Yeah! I…I come from a big-ish family. I’ve got two older siblings so things at home can get a little loud, as you could expect.” Roman said, rubbing the back of his neck and laughing. “We’re a loud family. So I go hiking or on nature walks to just…calm myself down. Get some peace and quiet.” 

This was a side of Roman Virgil had never really seen before. The Roman Virgil knew was loud and excitable and boisterous. The Roman in front of him was…reserved, quiet, and…almost vulnerable? Virgil liked it.

“What about you?”

Virgil raised an eyebrow.

“What?” 

“Do you like hiking?” Roman asked, grabbing his water bottle and taking a swig. Virgil tried not to stare.

“Um…yeah! Sure, I love…sports. I’m super active.” Virgil said, wincing at just how  _fake_ that sounded. No one was ever gonna say Virgil was a great actor. Roman looked at him incredulously and Virgil sighed. “Okay, in all honesty, no. I…don’t really like hiking. I just like…” spending time with you. “Photography.” 

Roman hummed, though Virgil thought he saw the sparkle in Roman’s eyes dim. He seemed disappointed. Virgil didn’t like this look on him.

“Photography! Right…” Roman said, mustering up a smile. “Well, you’ll be glad to know we’re almost at the lookout! You’ll be able to take a lot of beautiful pictures, I’m sure.” 

Virgil nodded. He wanted to say something…but his  _stupid_ brain wouldn’t let him get the words out. He wanted to tell Roman about these feelings he’d been harbouring for well over two years. Since before they’d become friends. But what if Roman didn’t like him back? What if Roman decided he didn’t want to be friends anymore? Virgil didn’t think he could handle it.

So he kept quiet, walking by Roman’s side as he listened to him talk about the musical he was rehearsing for, humming and ‘ahh’-ing at all the right moments.

The aching feeling set deep in his stomach only got worse the higher up they got.

* * *

 

20 minutes and what felt like a million stairs later, Roman and Virgil reached the lookout. Roman made it to the top first and waited for Virgil, his hands triumphantly placed on his hips and a wide grin on his face.

“Virgil, come on! It’s wonderful up here!”

And wonderful it was. There was a nice cool breeze blowing on them, cooling the sweat and heat that had accumulated when they were walking. Roman walked over to the fence that guarded the cliffside and leaned against it, his hair blowing in the wind.

Virgil finally caught up and paused when he reached the very top, just looking at Roman who looked so  _content._  It almost felt like he was intruding on a deeply personal moment. Virgil smiled and walked over quietly to where Roman had put their bags.

He pulled out his camera quietly before walking up to Roman from behind, taking a picture of his face serenely looking over the city. There was a soft smile on his face, one that Virgil wasn’t used to. His eyes reflected the light of the late afternoon sun ahead of them. He looked  _beautiful._

Hearing the familiar ‘click’ of a camera, Roman turned around, eyes wide. He saw Virgil standing behind him, his camera held up close to his face and he blushed.

“Virgil! Y-you didn’t give me any time to pose or…anything!” Roman said bashfully, running his fingers through his hair and trying to get it to calm down. Virgil shook his head and looked at the picture he just took.

“No, you…Roman, you look perfect.” Virgil said softly, walking over to Roman and showing him the picture. But Roman wasn’t looking at the camera Virgil had placed in front of him. He was looking at Virgil. 

He truly was stunning. There was something Roman found incredibly breathtaking about people talking about and  _doing_ the things they were passionate about. It was clear that Virgil loved photography and Roman found that he…loved that about him.

“You’re a really great photographer, Virge.” Roman said quietly. Virgil looked up and gave him a small smile.

“You think so?” 

Roman nodded.

“I know so.” He replied. They were so close together now, their faces mere inches apart. Roman could feel Virgil’s breath against his lips. His heart began beating quickly. Roman was afraid Virgil would be able to hear it.

“Virgil, I-”

“Roman-” 

They cut each other off, smiling shyly. Roman took a shaky breath in, his eyes fixed on Virgil’s.

“Virgil, can I kiss you?” He whispered softly, his hand tentatively reaching for Virgil’s elbow. 

Virgil flushed bright red, lips slightly parted and eyes wide.  _Holy shit_.

“Yes.”

And with that, their lips were touching. Roman’s arms came to encircle Virgil’s waist whilst Virgil cupped Roman’s face, both of them trying their hardest to pull one another closer and closer.

Around them, the sun began to set, painting the world with an orange and pink glow. The only thing Virgil and Roman could hear aside from their own breaths was the sound of birds cawing faintly in the background.

They pulled away after a few seconds, lips slightly redder than they were a second ago. Roman grinned at Virgil and pulled him closer, resting his forehead against his.

“I’ve wanted to do that since the first moment I ever laid eyes on you.” Roman murmured quietly, his eyes slipping shut. Virgil blushed.

“Um…same.” 

Roman laughed and pouted.

“The most romantic moment of my teenage life and all you can say is ‘same’?” Roman whined, though he was smiling. Virgil shoved Roman gently and chuckled, rolling his eyes.

“You’re so dramatic.” Virgil mumbled, reaching out to take hold of Roman’s hand. “But…I wouldn’t have you any other way.” 

Roman grinned and squeezed Virgil’s hand, lifting it and pressing a soft kiss to his knuckles.

“Shall we start our descent then, my dear?” Roman asked, one eyebrow raised and a warmth in his heart. Virgil’s smile grew wider at the pet name. 

“I guess so.” Virgil grabbed his bag and swung it onto his shoulder, keeping their hands clasped. He looked at Roman who was looking at him like he’d hung the moon and he sighed. “Maybe hiking isn’t so bad after all.”


End file.
